starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyp Durron
Kyp Durron was a legendary, yet maverick, unconventional and polarizing figure in Galactic history who served as a leading Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. Born on the planet Deyer in 20 BBY, Durron was raised by his mother and father alongside his younger brother, Zeth Durron. Biography Early life Kyp Durron was born in 20 BBY on the planet Deyer, a colony world in the Anoat system, and was said to have been a descendant of the Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider. Durron, who was an active child during his childhood, had a younger brother, Zeth, with whom he had a close relationship. As small boys, Kyp and his brother used to fish, swim and play in the lakes that covered the planet's surface and even once obtained a special worn stone from his homeworld's River of Light. Kyp, who was an intelligent youth, had dreams of attending Deyer's civil engineering school to help out in the running of the colony. Zeth, however, was six years younger than his brother and was content with his simple life on the waterworld. The Durron family lived in one of Deyer's many raft cities, which floated upon the lakes as the inhabitants fished and sold their produce through a co-operative system which brought the backwater colony a decent profit. While Durron's parents were not, as far as the young man knew, Force-users themselves, they were political opponents of the Galactic Empire, the authoritarian government that had come to power in 30 BBY following the dissolution of the Galactic Republic. Durron's parents believed that the Empire could be convinced that moderate action was preferable to oppressive governance and protested during the anniversary of the Ghorman Massacre. The Deyer colonists in general, however, even though they had modeled the charter of the fishing co-operative on the ideals of the obsolete Galactic Republic, were largely ignored by the Emperor while they experimented with civil liberties, due to planet's backwater status. Following events in 5 BBY, however, the political activism of the Deyer colonists could no longer be tolerated. In 4 BBY, Imperial stormtroopers moved in on the colonies, putting an end to the co-operative and its liberal propensities. Deyer's raft cities were rapidly overwhelmed, its capital city of Feiya conquered and its population rounded up for imprisonment. From prison to power Incarceration and tutelage The spice mines of Kessel were a dangerous and inhospitable environment. Working in complete darkness, Durron and the thousands of other prisoners were forced to travel deep into subterranean tunnels in order to extract glitterstim, a euphoria-inducing drug activated by light. On the surface, Kessel's weak atmosphere ensured that the Human miners had to wear breath masks, precluding escape attempts. The mines themselves contained mysteries; throughout the course of his long incarceration in the mines, Durron and other prisoners observed bogeys, rare glowing balls of energy that drfited through the tunnels and fed on the glitterstim in the mines. Many were superstitious and frightened by the bogeys. For a time, Durron believed that the Imperials would return and take him to Carida to serve as a stormtrooper but the Galactic Empire never showed an interest in him following his original arrest. After 1 BBY, a prison revolt took place, and Moruth Doole, a corrupt Rybet administrator, and his right-hand man Arb Skynxnex, staged a coup and wrested power from the Imperial warden. In the chaos, Durron's elderly parents found themselves on the wrong side and smugglers and criminals executed Durron's mother and father. Several months after Doole's coup, the young Human made the acquaintance of a wizened elderly woman, who was seemingly in hiding and possessed a guilty and furtive demeanour and who identified herself as Vima-Da-Boda. Durron was skeptical of the old woman and her ramblings, but nevertheless, as she explained to him that he had the ability to manipulate a pervasive energy field known as the Force, Durron listened to the brief lessons taught to him by the crone. The young man began to use the Force in rudimentary ways, deploying mind tricks and taking advantage of the precognitive powers which his abilities afforded him. In one of Durron's last lessons with Vima-Da-Boda, the old woman disclosed that he possessed tremendous potential in the Force and that he would be able to perform superhuman feats. Sometime in 2 ABY, the Imperials came to haul Vima-Da-Boda away and Durron was deprived of his teacher. Despite his unexplained abilities and the advantages which they gave him, Durron remained uncertain and confused by the Force and continued to wonder whether Vima-Da-Boda had simply been superstitious and insane. Personality and traits Regarded as a maverick by his peers, Kyp Durron was a wise and faithful, but unorthodox member of the Jedi Order. Dooku, Durron, Kenobi, and Skywalker formed a chain of Jedi Masters and Padawans through which passed a rebellious streak, making them a difficulty in the eyes of the Jedi Council. A distinguished and adept Jedi warrior, Kyp Durron reflected strength and wisdom, and was a proponent of the Living Force concept. Durron's commitment to studying the galaxy and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Kenobi, his own son Bailian, Jaina Solo, as well as his friend Luke Skywalker. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Kenobi the Nelvaanian tongue on their journeys across the galaxy, as well as others. Durron also cared for and loved his children very much, though he would often only help lead them in the right direction to decipher a particular situation or problem instead of outright telling them where to go, thus, in a sense, giving them a challenge to complete without all the clues. From Kyp's point of view, these, at times, harsh lessons gave them much needed knowledge and experience to prepare for any possibility that they could and most likely would face in their lives. The Jedi Master seemed much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even other Jedi. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Durron was a Padawan. Durron considered caring for one's physical appearance a futility. However, his looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the Jedi Order. Although he admittedly revered his colleague, Jedi Master Tholme once commented that Kyp looked neglected "like a Bantha" and exhaled a foul body odor reminiscent of that of a Rodian. Tholme also criticized Durron for taking "every word" from his own mouth as a pearl of wisdom. Romantic Relationships Shmi Warka Powers and abilities Kyp Durron considered himself to be more powerful than Luke Skywalker, who was himself the son of Jedi legend, Anakin Skywalker.Star Wars: Rebel Dream The fallen Jedi Knight Vima-Da-Boda recognized the young Force-sensitive's vast potential in the spice mines of Kessel and, when Luke Skywalker tested Durron's power in 11 ABY, he was stunned by the scale of his natural affinity for the Force, as it was unlike anything he had witnessed since training under his own teachers, Yoda and Ben Kenobi. Durron did not believe his parents to have been Force-sensitive and was surprised to learn of his abilities. Within a week of intensive training, Durron had surpassed all other trainees at the Jedi Praxeum. By 13 ABY, Skywalker perceived Durron to be "frighteningly powerful" and regarded him as his prize student. Under Vima da-Boda's tutelage, Durron learned the rudiments of the Force. He became proficient in the employment of mind tricks and practiced the abilities taught to him by the old Jedi after she was taken away, although Durron did not understand their provenance or science. The Deyer native mostly reacted without understanding during this period and was unable to utilize his powers at will. Even untrained, however, Durron had strong powers of precognition. These gave him fast reaction times, enabling him to avoid death in the Kessel spice mines and over the surface of the planet, when he had a premonition of the activation of Kessel's planetary shields. This ability also enabled Durron to navigate his way through the dark spice tunnels and the Maw, the latter of which was a feat mastered only by a handful of other Jedi. As Durron began developing his abilities, he rapidly gained mastery over many aspects of the Force. The power of telekinesis was picked up by Durron early on in his training, although the Deyer native had already seen fractional success with the ability when he was incarcerated aboard the Gorgon in 11 ABY. Following his week of intensive training at the Jedi Praxeum, Durron was capable of advanced feats of telekinesis. Contrary to popular belief, the Deyer native did not tear the Sun Crusher out of the heart of Yavin with telekinesis alone, although Durron did slow the superweapon's descent as it approached the Great Temple. In later years, Durron began utilizing telekinesis in his creation of shadow bombs, hurling proton torpedoes with great speed toward Yuuzhan Vong starships during the Yuuzhan Vong War. During the fall of Coruscant, Durron also made use of a destroyed freighter as a telekinetic weapon despite its large size. The dark-haired Jedi was also able to use telekinesis on other Force-sensitives with success, such as when he hurled fellow Jedi Master Corran Horn across a hangar in 36 ABY.Star Wars: The Unseen Queen Testiment to his above-average abilites, Kyp was the only Jedi outside of the Skywalker/Solo families to be considered by Dantius Palpatine as a candidate for Dark Jedi. However, he was passed over due to his unpredictable and stubborn nature. In addition to his Force powers, Kyp Durron was one of the finest swordsman in the New Jedi Order, having frequent sparring experience with many of his equally skilled contemporaries, notably Luke Skywalker, Corran Horn and Mace Windu. Durron was a master of the fourth form of lightsaber combat, Ataru. In combat, his bladework was wide and powerful, marked by heavy, two-handed slashes, and sudden flourishes to cover his flanks. Durron's mastery of Ataru allowed him to easily defeat blaster wielding opponents despite the forms weakness to blaster fire. Rather than focus on an overall strategy, Durron preferred to adjust his technique based on the needs of the moment. Durron had a vast knowledge of the architecture of many capital ships and large transports, and understood their abilities and vulnerable points, including the engineering and structure of the Empire's Star Destroyers and the Trade Federation's landing craft. His linguistic capabilities were also notable. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gray Jedi Category:Deities Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Force-sensitives Category:House of Durron Category:Dark Lords Category:Inhabitants of Deyer Category:Jedi instructors Category:Lightsaber combat instructors